precure all stars la leyenda del jardin infernal
by mariae
Summary: han transcurrido 10 meses desde que las precure salvaron el reino de los sueños con ayuda de las Happiness ahora todo es paz en los reinos, pero que pasa cuando Nozomi enferma repentinamente estando en Nuts House,llevada a su casa por sus amigas y secuestrada de su Habitación.


Esta historia comienza en la parte mas profunda e incógnita del jardín cure allí se encuentra la entrada al legendario jardín infernal de rosas negras, cuya leyenda cuenta que hace milenios la guardiana de dicho jardín llamada Infernus fue sellada en el interior de un castillo por los antiguos protectores, pero antes de ser completamente sellada ella lanzo dos profecías.

La 1°: _cuando el reino de Palmier esté amenazado por las pesadillas y sus ciudadanos caigan en la completa desesperación, las 5 luces del reino viajaran y se dispersaran por el mundo humano escogiendo una por una a las que serán las 5 nuevas guerreras, ellas serán las que salvaran al reino y traerán la esperanza a los corazones de sus ciudadanos. _

Y la 2°:_ Nuevamente el reino de Palmier sera amenazado y con el también lo estarán el legendario jardín cure rose y su protectora, las 5 guerreras regresaran para protegerlos de dicha amenaza y cuando el mal sea completamente erradicado la protectora del jardín cure rose antes de dejar este mundo elegirá como nueva protectora a la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza, luego de su partida el sello se debilitara e Infernus despertara para tomar el control de la nueva protectora._

Sus amadas mascotas que esperaban con ansias su despertar le trajeron un pequeño regalo de bienvenida,este era un libro muy viejo proveniente del antiguo Egipto llamado el libro de los muertos.

-!Por fin soy libre, ahora que Flora ya no esta podre cumplir la ultima parte de la 2° profecía me apoderare de la nueva protectora del jardín cure rose¡-decía Infernus.

En eso sus mascotas que eran cuervos se acercaron volando hacia ella, mientras uno de ellos traía consigo el libro antes mencionado.

-!Mis queridas mascotas ¿que eso que traen ahí?,¿es para mi?-preguntó Infernus al ver lo que sus amadas mascotas le traían.

-!El libro egipcio de los muertos, es cierto necesito guerreros y creo que este libro me los puede dar, veamos creo que este conjuro es el ideal para hacerlo!-decía Infernus apunto de hacer el conjuro del libro de los muertos.

-!Oh tú, dios del disco lunar, que irradias en las soledades nocturnas!¡Mira! ¡Entre los habitantes del Cielo que te rodean, yo también te acompaño! Yo penetro a mi capricho ora en la Región de los Muertos; yo difunto, ora en la de los Vivos sobre la Tierra, a todas partes donde me conduce mi deseo.¡-termino de recitar Infernus mientras varias sombras empezaron a emerger del suelo.

-!Soy Infernus su nueva ama, quiero saber cuales son sus nombres y cuales son sus deseos ¡-decía Infernus.

El primero en arrodillarse ante Infernus fue Ugananos, el guerrero corpulento de color rojo, con una barba corta y un gran bigote, con un pañuelo amarillo.

-Mi nombre es Uraganos, Infernus sama y mi deseo es vengar la caída de todos mis compañeros y mi amo ante las Precure max heart¡-decía el hombre enorme llamado Uraganos.

-!Ya veo eras guerrero de Haaku, no te preocupes tendrás tu venganza contra ellas y contra la reencarnada reina de la luz¡-decía Infernus.

otros 4 seres se arrodillaron, también eran 3 hombres, Karehan, Moerumba, y Kintoreski y una mujer, Mizushitatare, el primero de ellos en hablar,Karehan, tenia hojas y ramas por todo su cuerpo que mas parecía un árbol viviente con patas, el segundo de ellos Moerumba, tenia la apariencia de una llama y viste de rojo que más parecía antorcha con pata, el tercero Kintoreski, era amarillo musculoso con bigote muy parecido a Sansón y la cuarta Mizushitatare, era una mujer con kimono azul y peinado raro .

-!Soy Karehan, Infernus sama y también quiero vengarme de las precure splash star ¡-decía el hombre con hojas llamado Karehan presentándose.

-!Me llamo Moerumba cha cha, Infernus sama y al igual que Karehan también deseo la venganza contra las Precure splash star !-decía el ser con llamas llamado Moerumba.

-!Mi nombre es Mizushitatare, Infernus sama y como mis compañeros mi deseo también es cobrar venganza contra las Precure Splash Star¡-decía la mujer de peinado raro llamada Mizushitatare.

-!Y yo soy Kintoreski, Infernus sama y deseo la revancha contra las Precure splash star, quiero comprobar que tan fuertes se han vuelto desde la ultima batalla¡-decía el hombre amarillo con bigote llamado Kintoreski.

-!Ya entiendo ustedes fueron guerreros de Akudaikan, pero hay una verdad que ustedes 4 ignoran completamente¡-decía Infernus.

-!¿Que?,¿cual verdad?¡-decían los 4 al mismo tiempo con gran sorpresa.

-!Akudaikan no era otra cosa que una mera creación de Goyan para engañar al resto, cosa que después termino destruyendo con sus propias manos¡-decía Infernus.

Esta noticia sorprendió a los 4, ninguno podía creer que Akudaikan el amo al que tanto habían servido durante tanto tiempo era una vil creación, sin embargo lo que desato mas su ira fue que Goyan los había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo, pero con el pasar de las horas los 4 se calmaron y las presentaciones continuaron.

esta vez fueron 2 mujeres, Arachnea y Hadenya las, que se arrodillaron ante Infernus, Arachnea era delgada,y con cabello blanco, mientras que Hadenya, tenia cabello corto morado y era completamente gorda como una gallina.

-!Soy Arachnea, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la revancha contra las Precure 5 y sobretodo contra su líder¡-decía la mujer delgada llamada Arachnea.

-¡Y mi nombres es c, Infernus sama yo también deseo la venganza contra las Precure 5 y mas en contra de su líder¡-decía la mujer gorda llamada Hadenya.

-!entiendo ustedes 2 fueron guerreras de Desparaia, así que podrán tener su venganza contra ellas¡-decía Infernus algo molesta por lo que acaba de oír.

ya que al escuchar ambos deseos por parte de las dos mujeres no fue muy del agrado de Infernus, ya que ella tenia planes para la líder de dicho equipo, así que decidió esperar que terminaran los siguientes en presentarse, y así fue, esta vez se arrodillaron un par de hombres, Mukardia y Nebatakos, Mukardia era rubio, muy apuesto y vestía un traje rojo, mientras que Nebatakos, era un hombre gordo de cabello rubio y mediana edad.

-!Mi nombre es Nebatakos, Infernus sama y mi objetivo es la venganza contra esas Precure 5¡-decía el hombre de mediana edad llamado Nebatakos.

-!soy Mukardia, Infernus sama, y la verdad yo no deseo vengarme de nadie, solo deseo serle útil a usted, ya que la mujer que hizo que las cure casi me derrotaran petrificando me los pies, y el hombre que acabo conmigo cuando le dije que esa mujer le estaba viendo la cara, están muertos¡-decía el hombre apuesto llamado Mukardia.

-!Entiendo que ustedes 2 eran guerreros del director, no te preocupes aun que no tengas ningún deseo de venganza si me puedes ser útil, y en cuanto a ustedes 3 podrán tener su venganza contra esas Precure 5 de las que hablan, pero la líder de esas Precure 5 me pertenece así que no harán nada contra ella, ¿queda claro?¡-decía Infernus a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza asustados.

Luego de ese momento de miedo que tuvieron los cuatro por parte de Infernus,llego el turno de una mujer Northa, para arrodillarse,Northa era albina de cabello largo, con una tiara de ramas y hojas en la cabeza.

-!Soy Northa, Infernus sama y mi deseo la venganza contra las Fresh precure¡-decía la mujer albina llamada Northa.

-!Ya veo eras la fiel guerrera de Moebius, y supongo que sabes que el era un cerebro computarizado¡-decía Infernus a lo que Northa asintió con la cabeza.

En esta ocasión se arrodillo ante Infernus un hombre elegante el barón Salamander ,era de cabello café con sombrero de copa,con un esmoquin negro de solapa roja, camisa gris, un moño morado con una joya verde en el centro, y una mascara blanca en un lado de la cara.

-!Soy el barón Salamander, Infernus sama y deseo vengarme de las Heartcatch Precure por mi derrota anterior¡-decía el hombre elegante llamado barón Salamander.

-!Entiendo, mis queridas mascotas dicen que hace tiempo causaste gran caos en parís¡-decía Infernus a lo que el barón asintió.

Luego llego el turno de 3 hombre jóvenes, Sharp, Natural y Flat, para arrodillarse ante Infernus, el primero, Sharp era rubio, vestía de negro, con chaqueta morada y zapatos negros, el segundo Natural, tenia cabello gris, chaqueta morada y camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalón hasta las rodillas y zapatos amarillo con café, y el tercero, Flat, tenia cabello rosa, lentes, tenia chaqueta y pantalón azul con camisa blanca abierta y suelta, con zapatos blancos con gris.

-!Soy Sharp, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el joven de cabello rubio llamado Sharp.

-!Yo soy Natural, Infernus sama y mi deseo también es la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el muchacho llamado Natural.

-!Y yo soy Flat, Infernus sama y yo también deseo la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el chico llamado Flat.

-!somos el trio mayor¡-decían los 3 al mismo tiempo,mientras Infernus pensaba que ellos le serian útiles para sus planes.

-!Comprendo, ustedes 3 trabajaron para Howling, eran sus guerreros, mientras el poseía el cuerpo de la reina de Mayorland¡-decía Infernus cosa que los 3 asintieron.

El siguiente en arrodillarse, Joker, era un hombre de apariencia muy similar a la de un bufón de la corte del rey Arturo en la época medieval de la edad media, el hombre traía un antifaz blanco en la cara, su cabello era de colores morado,amarillo, rojo y celeste con 3 esferas del mismo color de sus cabellos, su ropa era blanca y morada, con un cinturón amarillo y zapatos puntiagudos.

-!Mi nombre es Joker, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la venganza contra las smile Precure¡-decía el hombre con apariencia de bufón llamado Joker.

-!Supongo que eras sirviente del payaso de Pierrot¡-decía Infernus mientra Joker asentía haciendo malabares con las esferas que tenia en sus cabellos.

Al poco tiempo una de las mascotas de Infernus llego trayendo entre sus garras a un pequeño ratón con lentes de sol, y se poso cerca de su ama.

-!Mi querida mascota que es lo que traes en tu garras? es un ratón? veo que alguna vez fue humano así que le devolveremos su apariencia¡-decía Infernus mientra leía un nuevo hechizo del libro de los muertos.

-!_Deshaz la magia que actuó aquí, invierte el hechizo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes¡-_decía Infernus mientras recitaba el hechizo que le devolvería la apariencia humana al ratón.

Y así paso, el pequeño ratón se transformo, en un hombre, Bell, era de apariencia mayor con arrugas, tiene cabello blanco, lentes de sol, tiene bigote y barba, vestía de negro con azul y siempre esta con un dulce en la boca.

-!Soy Bell, Infernus sama, gracias por devolverme mi apariencia de antes, yo deseo tomar venganza contra las Doki doki Precure¡-decía el hombre de apariencia mayor llamado bell.

-!Entiendo que fuiste guerrero de Jikochu y luego te dio por tragarte la espora Jikochu, después de que el rey de trump fuese liberado¡-decía Infernus cosa que bell asintió con la cabeza.

Nadie se dio cuenta que un joven y apuesto Phantom, de cabello corto caoba, ojos azules, abrigo blanco con botones negros abierto por la cintura, pantalones negros, con un escudo rojo que cubría su brazo derecho, con un cinturón que tenia un escudo gris como hebilla, y en su espalda llevaba una espada corta, de filo negro con una raya roja.

-!Vaya parece que tienen una gran fiesta aquí ¿les importa si me uno también?¡-decía el misterioso joven desconocido.

-!Soy Infernus guardiana del jardín infernal y dueña de este castillo, ¿quien eres? ¿y como entraste a este lugar sin ser visto por mis mascotas?¡-decía Infernus intrigada por saber quien era el joven misterioso.

-!Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, Infernus sama, soy Phantom, trabajo para el imperio fantasma y para la reina mirage¡-decía el misterioso joven llamado Phantom.

En ese momento Infernus se levanto de su trono, y dirigió unas palabras a todos sus nuevos guerreros, y guerreras presentes.

-!Ya ha llegado el momento, es hora de traer a la nueva protectora de jardín cure rose a mis dominios¡-decía Infernus a sus guerreros.

-!Infenus sama, deme su permiso para traerle a cure dream como lo desea, le prometo que no le fallare¡-decía Hadenya arrodillada esperando la autorización de su nueva ama.

-!Esta bien,tienes mi permiso y por tu bien espero no falles o yo misma te eliminare y para que todo salga bien Nebatakos ira contigo ¡-decía Infernus,a lo que Hadenya asentía con la cabeza.

Y así Hadenya y Nebatakos salieron del castillo y del jardín infernal, para cumplir con la misión que les había sido encomendada.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar en el cielo de japón dentro de una nave de enormes proporciones se encontraba un hombre mayor, este hombre tenia barba y cabello blanco largo, una túnica parecida a la que usaban los griegos pero con mangas largas.

El hombre estaba intentando por todos los medios contactar a los que fueron guerreros al servicio del mal y en esta ocasión tuvo buenos resultados.

-Yuragi sama, hemos hecho contacto con uno de ellos, es un muchacho¡-decía una mujer joven de cabello largo rojo hasta la cintura.

-!Perfecto Yura, pon la imagen del muchacho en la pantalla¡-decía el hombre mayor llamado Yuragi, a lo que la mujer llamada Yura asintió.

-!Hola, soy Kiria y usted debe ser Yuragi san, ¿que es lo desea decirme?¡-decía el muchacho llamado Kiria con interes.

Yuragi estaba apunto de contestar a la pregunta de Kiria, cuando Yura su asistente y mano derecha se le adelanto a contestar.

-!Estamos buscando, a una chica de 15 años, que hace un tiempo fue nombrada como nueva protectora del jardín cure rose por la anterior protectora,sabemos que es una de las tantas guerreras legendarias conocidas como las precure, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardín infernal de rosas negras lo hagan, sino la ultima parte de la 2° profecía se cumplirá¡-decía Yura.

-!Saben yo conozco a 2 de ellas, se llaman Cure Black y Cure White, también escuche que a ellas se le unió una guerrera llamada Shiny luminosa, pero la verdad no creo que ninguna de ellas sea la chica que están buscando, bueno debo irme¡-decía Kiria a punto de irse.

-!Esta bien, pero antes de irte, tu deber sera proteger a las Precure que conoces, de los guerreros de Infernus¡-decía Yuragi encargándole a Kiria la misión de proteger a las Max Heart de la maldad de Infernus.

-!Esta bien, protegeré a las Precure y sobretodo a Cure White¡-decía Kiria con la cara roja por lo ultimo que dijo, terminándose la comunicación.

Luego de que la comunicación con Kiria terminara, entraron en contacto con otras personas que fueron guerreras al servicio del mal, esta ves fueron 2 chicas exactamente iguales, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que eran gemelas, una de ellas tenia cabello rojo corto, y ojos del mismo color, mientras que la otra tenia cabello azul largo y ojos del mismo color.

-!Soy Michiru Kiriu y ella es Kaoru Kiriu, mi hermana gemela, que desea de nosotras Yuragi san?¡-pregunta la joven pelirroja llamada Michiru.

-!Necesitamos encontrar el sitio donde vive la chica que fue nombrada como nueva protectora del jardín cure rose hace tiempo, sabemos que es una de las guerreras legendarias las Precure, tenemos encontrarla antes que los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardín Infernal de rosas negras lo hagan¡-decía Yuragi esperando respuestas.

-¡Nosotras fuimos Precure por poco tiempo y también tenemos 2 amigas que todavía lo son, es mas se llaman Cure Bloom y Cure Egret, ellas todavía están activas, pero no creo sea alguna de ellas sea la chica que están buscando, aun que ahora que recuerdo, ellas tienen una amiga también es Precure, que probablemente es la chica que buscan, por ahora debemos cortar la comunicación ¡-decía Kaoru que había decidido hablar.

-!Esta bien, pero les encomendaremos que protejan a sus amigas precure, para que Infernus no atente contra ellas¡-decía Yura.

-!Lo haremos, protegeremos a Bloom y a Egret, de esos enemigos¡-decía Michiru con determinación y con decisión sobre proteger a sus amigas.

Luego de que se terminara la comunicación con las gemelas Kiriu, entraron en contacto esta vez con 3 personas que anteriormente fueron guerreros al servicio de laberinto, eran 2 hombres y una mujer joven, el primero tenia cabello corto, rubio y ojos azules, el segundo tenia cabello largo negro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, la tercera que era una mujer joven de cabello morado oscuro y ojos color rojo oscuros.

-!Hola, soy Hayato Nishi pero pueden llamarme Westar, ellos son Shun Minami, pero tambien pueden llamarlo Soular, y por ultimo ella es Setsuna Higashi, y si quieren pueden llamarla Eas o Cure Passion¡-decía Hayato en su típica pose cómica, presentando a sus amigos, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia a ambos, ya que se gano un golpe en la cabeza con chichón incluido, por parte de Shun y por parte de Setsuna.

-!COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE MI OTRO NOMBRE A DESCONOCIDOS PEDAZO TONTO!-gritaba shun furioso golpeando a Hayato en la cabeza.

-!QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIO PERMISO PARA REVELAR MI IDENTIDAD SECRETA A GENTE DESCONOCIDA IDIOTA¡-decía Setsuna igual de furiosa que Shun dándole también un golpe en la cabeza a Hayato.

Luego de unos minutos para descargar toda su furia en el pobre Hayato, las cosas se calmaron y al fin ellos podrían hablar sin las tonterías de Hayato.

-!Disculpen el incidente con nuestro amigo, es que tiende a hacer payasadas cuando quiere, supongo que ustedes deben ser Yuragi san y Yura san, ¿que es lo desean de nosotros?¡-decía Setsuna con curiosidad.

-!No importa, estamos buscando a una chica que hace tiempo fue nombrada protectora del jardín Cure Rose, debemos encontrarla antes de los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardin infernal de rosas negras lo hagan, sino la ultima parte de la 2° profecía se cumplirá¡-decía Yuragi.

-!Yuragi san, Yura san, nos podrían contar esa 2° profecía por favor?, quizás así podríamos ayudarlos a dar con la chica que están buscando¡-decía Setsuna tratando de ayudarlos.

-!Claro,por que no? Yura trae el pergamino donde esta escrita la 2° profecía¡-ordena Yuragi, a lo cual Yura asiente con la cabeza y trae y lee el pergamino.

-!_Nuevamente el reino de Palmier sera amenazado y con el también lo estarán el legendario jardín cure rose y su protectora, las 5 guerreras regresaran para protegerlos de dicha amenaza y cuando el mal sea completamente erradicado la protectora del jardín cure rose antes de dejar este mundo elegirá como nueva protectora a la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza, luego de su partida el sello se debilitara e Infernus despertara para tomar el control de la nueva protectora¡-_leía Yura el pergamino._  
_

luego de haber escuchado lo que decía la segunda profecía los tres quedaron pensativos por unos minutos, hasta que Setsuna volvió a hablar.

-!Mmm, con que la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza ¿eh?, mi hermana adoptiva, mis amigas y yo la conocemos, es mas somos 37 Precure en total hasta la fecha, ella se llama Nozomi Yumehara y vive en el distrito Bara to chō, es la lider de las yes precure 5¡-decía Setsuna, alegrando a Yuragi y a Yura con la información recibida.

-!Gracias por la información sobre la chica, ahora antes de terminar la comunicación, queremos pedirles a ustedes 3 que protejan a sus amigas del la maldad Infernus¡-decía Yuragi.

-!Claro que lo haremos, en especial Shun que estará feliz de proteger a su novia Miki¡-decía Hayato con tono de burla, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Shun, ya que lo volvió a noquear de un solo golpe.

una vez terminada la comunicación, pusieron la nave a toda marcha en dirección a Bara to chō, pero lo que no sabían era que 2 de los guerreros de Infernus, Handenya y Nevatakos ya estaban estaban allí para llevarse a Nozomi con ellos.

* * *

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en Bara to chō, donde estaba Nuts House allí 5 chicas conocidas como las yes precure 5, se encontraban ayudando y limpiando la tienda ya que pronto se celebraría una gran reunión en honor a la paz que todas Precure habían logrado luego de salvar el reino de los sueños, pero algo estaba apunto de ocurrir que terminaría con esa paz lograda.

Komachi, Karen, y Kurumi se encontraban en el segundo piso limpiando el polvo y barriendo el piso, mientras que Nozomi, Rin y Urara estaban en el primer piso trapeando y limpiando las repisas de polvo, pero algo estaba apunto de ocurrir que asustaría a todos los que estaban ahí.

-_!__Falta poco, muy poco, y __tu cuerpo, tu mente, y tu alma, serán míos¡-_decía una voz oscura en la en cabeza de Nozomi cosa que la confundió.

-!oigan alguna de ustedes me hablo? me dijo algo?¡-decía Nozomi creyendo que alguna de sus amigas le habia hablado cosa que tanto Rin como como Urara negaron con la cabeza.

-!Mmm, debió ser mi imaginación, pero que era esa extraña voz en mi cabezo¡-se decía Nozomi mentalmente, cuando recibió otra vez esa extraña voz en su cabeza.

-_!Pronto, muy__ pronto, tendré control completo sobre ti, y no podrás escapar de mi poder!-_volvió a decir la voz, solo que en esta ocasión, un extraño calor sofocante invadió su cuerpo, provocando que se desmayara.

-!Terminaste de limpiar Nozo...¡-estaba apunto de decir Rin cuando vio que su amiga estaba inconsciente en el piso.

cuando se acerco a ella se dio cuenta de estaba ardiendo y que su cuerpo estaba mas caliente que un horno de pasteles.

-!¿NOZOMI? ¿NOZOMI QUE TE PASA ESTAS BIEN? DESPIERTA¡-gritaba Rin desesperada al ver que Nozomi no reaccionaba.

los gritos de Rin atrajeron la atención de Urara, que estaba limpiando y poniendo flores en la mesa, se acerco a ver por que estaba gritando, se quedo helada al ver a Nozomi desmayada y con fiebre alta.

-!Nozomi san, ¿Rin san tu sabes que le paso?, ¿por que se desmayo asi?¡-pregunta Urara angustiada, por ver a Nozomi en ese estado.

-!NO TENGO NI LAS MÍNIMA IDEA DE POR QUE NOZOMI SE DESMAYO DE ESA FORMA¡-seguía gritando Rin con angustia.

Sus gritos llegaron hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban las demás terminado limpiar y hasta la bodega donde Coco, Nuts y Shiro, estaban terminando de acomodar las cajas.

en el segundo piso:

-!Por que,¿Rin san esta gritando de forma tan histérica?¿habrá pasado algo malo?¡-decía Komachi empezando a preocuparse.

-!Tal vez, Nozomi se cayo o rompió algo como siempre, y Rin la esta reprendiendo como de costumbre¡-decía Kurumi sin darle tanta importancia a los gritos.

-!No creo que sea por eso, los gritos de Rin parecen mas de angustia que de regaño, iré a ver que paso¡-decía Karen empezando a bajar las escaleras, seguida de Komachi y Kurumi.

en la bodega:

-!Que estará pasando, por que Rin esta gritando como histérica perdida¡-decía Natsu, sorprendido por los gritos que estaba pegando Rin.

-!quizas, Nozomi se tropezó y le cayo encima a Rin y por eso los gritos¡-decía Syrop, divertido imaginándose la cara de Rin.

-!No creo, que sea eso, Syrop, Rin no es Kurumi para gritarle a Nozomi de esa manera, es mas creo que paso algo muy grave, tengo un mal presentimiento, iré a ver que es¡-decía Coco, sintiendo que a Nozomi algo malo le paso, y fue a ver, siendo seguido por Syrop y natsu.

Volviendo a la entrada de Nuts House, justo cuando las 3 chicas acababan de bajar las escaleras para ver a que se debían los gritos de Rin, vieron que los chicos también venían a ver que le pasaba a Rin, por sus gritos, pero cuando llegaron para ver que estaba pasando, con una imagen que no se esperaban, entre Rin y Urara, estaban intentando reanimar a Nozomi pero sin conseguirlo.

-!Rin, Urara, ¿que le paso a Nozomi? y por que Rin estaba gritando?¡-preguntaba Karen preocupada, viendo como Rin asustada abrazaba a Nozomi.

-!No lo sabemos, Karen san, hace un rato estaba bien incluso nos pregunto si le habíamos hablado, pero le dijimos que no, luego cuando me acerque a preguntarle si había terminado de limpiar, ahí fue cuando vi que Nozomi se había desmayado y no reacciona desde entonces¡-decía Rin con angustia, por estado de su mejor amiga.

mientras tanto Komachi se acerco a Nozomi, para saber si lo que estaban viendo no era nada serio, pero cuando toco su frente, temió por ella, ya que se dio cuenta Nozomi estaba muy mal.

-!Karen, tenemos que llevarla a su casa lo antes posible, Nozomi san esta ardiendo en fiebre¡-decía Komachi, viendo las malas condiciones las que estaba Nozomi, cosa que Karen asintió.

luego Coco se acerco para cargar a Nozomi en brazos, no entendía por que ella se habia desmayado de forma tan repentina, cuando estaban a punto de irse, a llevar a Nozomi su casa, Syrop se quejo sobre que pasaría con la reunión que estaba a horas de empezar.

-!tendremos que suspenderla, hasta nuevo aviso¡-decía Natsu, tomando la decisión de suspender la reunión de la paz lograda por las Precure.

antes de irse, llamaron a los demás equipos, para avisarles que la reunión había sido suspendida, por el extraño mal que aqueja a Nozomi haciéndola desmayarse, luego de haber a visado de la suspensión de la reunión, y antes de salir de Nust House, Urara se dio cuenta que las flores había puesto en el florero, se habían vuelto negras misteriosamente, dejando a la pobre Urara muy sorprendida.

Mientras se dirigían al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Nozomi con sus padres, vieron que varias personas de los alrededores empezaba a caer desmayadas y las plantas se volvían negras, justo pasaron por florería de la familia de Rin, donde el mismo fenómeno se repetía los padres y los hermanos de Rin estaban profundamente dormidos y las plantas y flores de la tienda ahora eran negras, ninguno de ellos noto que estaban siendo vigilados desde el cielo, por Hadenya y Nebatakos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento donde Nozomi vivía con sus padres, se dieron cuenta que también estaba pasando lo mismo la madre estaba dormida sobre la mesa, mientras las chicas aprovecharon para cambiar a Nozomi de ropa y meterla a la cama.

-!¿Como esta Nozomi, chicas?¡-pregunta Coco preocupado por Nozomi, ya que era muy extraño todo este fenómeno.

-!De momento, parece como si durmiera profundamente, todavía no puedo creer que este pasando esto¡-decía Rin, todavía conmocionada con lo de Nozomi.

Karen estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de repente, se escucho el estruendo de una ventana estallando en pedazos.

Mientra en la habitación de Nozomi, ella parecía estar en una especie de sueño profundo, sin saber lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, Hadenya y Nebatakos con sus poderes rompieron la ventana del balcón que da a la habitación de Nozomi.

-!Ahora si, Nebatakos tómala y larguémonos de aquí, antes de que sus amigas lleguen¡-decía Hadenya, mientras veía a Nebatakos tomar a Nozomi en brazos.

-!Infernus sama, estará complacida cuando vea que le llevamos, lo que nos pidió¡-decía Nebatakos, cargando a Nozomi en su hombro, mientras se transformaba y lanzaba su bolas de tinta con el fin de oscurecer toda la habitación, para que el y Hadenya pudiesen escapar con presa.

En eso se escucharon las voces y los pasos de las chicas, que habían oído el estruendo que causaron Hadenya y Nebatakos hace unos instantes, e iban a ver si no le había pasado nada a Nozomi, eso les dio a ambos el tiempo suficiente para salir sin que los vieran, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que accidentalmente, Hadenya dejo varias de sus plumas por toda la habitación.

-!Nozomi, estas bien ¿que fue ese estruendo que oímos?,¿ya despertaste?, vamos entrar¡-decía Rin, abriendo la puerta, mientras ella y las demás comenzaban a preocuparse por la falta de respuestas.

al entrar y al prender la luz, se encontraron con que la habitación estaba oscurecida de forma extraña, y al parecer las chicas parecían reconocer la forma en la que estaba oscurecida la habitación y también se dieron cuenta que había varias plumas regadas por todo el lugar y su sorpresa seria mayor con lo que estaban apunto de descubrir.

-!Un momento, ya he visto esto antes, pero es imposible si se supone que el estaba muerto¡-decía Kurumi, casi impactada con lo que vio.

-!Eso no es todo, hay plumas por toda la habitación, y se parecen a las de Hadenya, cosa que es imposible ya que ella estaba muerta desde incidente del parque hadas¡-decía Urara, tan sorprendida como las demás de su equipo.

pero cuando Komachi se acerco a la cama para ver si Nozomi, no se había despertado con el estruendo, descubrió algo que la dejo helada.

-!NOZOMI SAN, no esta en su cama, ha desaparecido¡-decía Komachi muy asustada, lo cual atrajo la atención de las demás, con gran sorpresa.

-!No puede ser, si Nozomi ni siquiera podía levantarse, es mas estaba prácticamente inconsciente¡-decía Karen muy sorprendida, con todo esto.

-! Y si, ¿fue raptada mientras nosotras veníamos a ver si no le había pasado nada?, tenemos que salir a buscarla, hay que encontrarla cuanto antes¡-decía Rin, muy preocupada por lo que le paso a su mejor amiga.

Y cuando estaban apunto de salir, vieron que los chicos en sus formas de hadas venían hacia ellas, para preguntar si no le había pasado nada Nozomi, pero al ver que las chicas no respondían, se temieron lo peor.

-!Le paso algo malo a Nozomi, Coco¡-decía Coco, empezando a preocuparse, por la situación que se estaba viviendo.

-!Por que, no dicen nada, ¿tan mal esta Nozomi?, Natsu¡-decía Nuts, también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, por lo que estaba pasando.

-!Hablen ya, ¿que es lo que esta pasando con Nozomi?, Ropu¡-decía Syrop, ya desesperado con tanto silencio, de las chicas.

Rin y las demás, decidieron contarles a los chicos, lo que había pasado, y que Nozomi había desaparecido misteriosamente, y que pensaban que alguien se la había llevado, fue Rin la que se atrevió a hablar.

-!Chicos, la verdad íbamos de salida por que Nozomi desapareció de su habitación, y creemos que fue raptada, por Hadenya y Nebatakos, no sabemos como regresaron¡-decía Rin, asustando a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Luego de contarles, lo ocurrido a los chicos, todos salieron para ver si podían encontrar a Nozomi, y salvarla del enemigo, mientras eso pasaba, hadenya y Nebatakos, quien llevaba a Nozomi en su hombro, llegaron al parque donde se había, abierto un portal que los llevaría, al jardín infernal donde Infernus, ya los esperaba, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el portal una voz los detuvo.

-!Alto ahí, no permitiré que la nueva protectora caiga en las garras de Infernus, yo cure Scarlet lo impediré¡-decía la recién llegada llamada cure scarlet, cuyo traje era completamente de cuero rojo hasta la cabeza, y llevaba dos espadas de doble filo.

-!Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, así que tu impedirás que cumplamos, nuestra misión, Nebatakos tu entra al portal con nuestra presa, yo seré su oponente¡-decía Hadenya, mientra Nebatakos cruzaba el portal con Nozomi en su hombro, pero una de las espadas atravesaba el portal encajándose en la espalda de Nebatakos causándole la muerte al momento de llegar ante Infernus.

-!Ahora solo quedas tu, ya que tu amigo, ya no esta vivo, estas espadas pueden revertir hechizos de resurrección, así que pelea¡-decía cure Scarlet, incitando a Hadenya a pelear contra ella, cosa que Hadenya acepto gustosa.

Y así inicio una batalla que al principio fue cuerpo a cuerpo,con puños y patadas, pero luego cambio ya que Hadenya cambio a su forma de ave y uso sus plumas para atacar a Scarlet, Scarlet se defendió usando sus espadas, la batalla estaba en su climax, las 2 estaban muy cansadas, y Scarlet aprovecho, el cansancio de Hadenya para darle el golpe final, Scarlet descuartizo a Hadenya, pedazo por pedazo, matándola con su espada, luego apareció otro hombre, consolándola.

-!Lo siento, Yuragi sama no pude impedir que la chica, cayera en manos de Infernus¡-decía Scarlet,algo deprimida por no haber salvado a Nozomi de caer en las garras de Infernus, quitándose su transformación y resultando ser Yura.

-!No estés triste Yura, ya no se puede hacer nada, por ella pero lucharemos por liberarla¡-decía Yuragi, consolándola, y viendo que de Hadenya solo quedaban huesos.

Al momento en que ellos 2 se marcharon a la fortaleza, Rin y Urara llegaron al parque donde hace pocos minutos dio lugar la batalla de Hadenya vs Scarlet y al no encontrar nada mas que huesos decidieron volver y contar lo que hallaron.

_Próximo capitulo: las Max Heart en peligro,la aparición de Infernus._


End file.
